BOOK 1: THE PAST
by anchoredlionness
Summary: This plays off of the characters from the show Avatar: The Last Airbender. Blast to the past, after Aang defeats the Firelord, and how he will once again, have to save the world and be the balance everyone needs.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom?" Zuko shouted down the hallway. He was sure that it had just been a dream, though he really couldn't tell. Shutting his eyes tightly, he rubbed them hard. He reopened them and waited for a moment for the room to clear of all the black haziness and pushed himself out of bed.

"Prince Zuko." A guard walked in. "Prince Zuko, are you alright? Shall I fetch a servant?"

Zuko looked around and then shook his head. A terrible feeling churned a knot in his stomach, but he shook off the pain. "No, that will be all." Zuko told his guard as he climbed back into bed.

_Never forget who you are._ Those words rang in his head and were the last words he heard before his mind wandered him off into sleep. He dreamed again of his mother, a beautiful woman: she was fit to be a Firelord Princess. Strong and confident, but soft and tendering. A perfect princess and a perfect mother.

"Zuko!" something shook him awake and he immediately grabbed the knife his uncle gave him from Ba Sing Se that he kept under the pillow. "Zuko, it's me!" He opened his eyes and released the knife. "Dumb-dumb." Azula hopped atop the pillows, nearly landing on Zuko's face.

"Watch it!" he yelled. Azula laughed and kicked Zuko's nose. "Ow!" He plugged his nose with his hands and looked to see blood. "I'm telling Mom!"

Azula laughed. "Good luck. She's gone."

"Gone?" Zuko's eyebrows raised. _Was it a dream?_ he wondered. "What do you mean 'gone?'"

"Gone as in: never coming back." Azula clutched her chest and once again howled with laughter. Zuko pushed the bed sheets off of him and still in his underwear, ran down the hall. Servants saw him and asked if he needed help, grabbing his arms, but he pushed them away.

"I need to find my mother!" he shouted. He fought the tears as he ran down each passageway until he came to the master-prince suite. It had once belonged to his uncle, but his parents had recently moved into the room. He knocked. No answer. He beat on the door and a servant came. _A woman servant? _

"Where's my mother?" Zuko asked her. The woman shrugged, but as she did, the door opened wider and his father appeared, his shirt off and waist wrapped in a bed sheet. The woman laughed.

"Who's this little one?" she asked his father. Ozai smiled.

"My son."

"Where's my mother?" Zuko asked. Ozai pinched Zuko on the cheek.

"Zuko, no need to worry. Your mother is in a better place." Ozai took a sip of something the woman handed him and laughed. "You'll never have to see her again, Zuko."

"Father—,"

Ozai's hand met Zuko's left cheek. A red mark appeared for a moment and briefly Ozai looked concerned, but that look left almost as quickly as the mark. "That's Firelord to you, my Prince." He looked at Zuko up and down. "And put on some pants, son." And with that closed the door.

The last memory of Zuko's mother was not a dream. _Never forget who you are._ "Don't worry, Mom." He spoke aloud. "I never will."


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko brushed the memory out of his mind. He hated the flashbacks.

"Do you think that is a good idea, Zuko?" Aang asked. Jumping back to the present, Zuko shuddered and looked up to see the table staring at him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Everyone exchanged looks, but it was Toph who said, "I'm going back to The Ruins for a little bit and train with the police academy there. Sokka is going to come along with Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors. We were wondering if you wanted to come along, just for a day or two. I heard the new council members wanted to meet you. Talk about some large project they've got."

Zuko looked around the room. The Ruins of Ba Sing Se were unrepairable, so the project would have to be elsewhere in the Earth Kingdom. Aang briefly touched his shoulder, but Zuko was not in the mood. "I can't. There is too much to be done here, in the Fire Nation."

Somehow understanding, Aang nodded and looked at his friends and at the Fire Nation Generals. "Zuko is right. I'll head out to The Ruins with you both. It will be nice to talk to Iroh again."

"With permission," General De Teo interjected. "I'd like take a fleet of Fire Nation Soldiers out there. We will see what we can do for the survivors who are still out there."

Zuko nodded. Aang could still see that Zuko was not fully in the room with everyone else. "Alright, General: get your fleet ready; Toph and Suki: gather up the Kyoshi Warriors; I'll get Appa ready."

"Wait, what about me?" Sokka asked.

The room went silent for a moment. "You can be in charge of the Warrior's makeup?" Ty Lee suggested. "We could always use help with that." Suki laughed and Sokka's cheeks went red, but he agreed to help in any way he could.

"Alright." Zuko said. "No time to waste. Let's move!"

As people started to exit the room, Sokka's loud voice carried over, and Zuko heard him say: "I can carry more than makeup. I can carry other, more manly things." The last two in the room were Aang and Zuko.

"Are you okay, Zuko?" Aang asked, laying his staff on the map.

"I just had another memory." Zuko said. Aang sighed. Zuko knew Aang had been having them as well. "I think I'm going to go visit my father today."

"Today?" Aang asked. "Was the memory that bad?"

Zuko looked over. "Yes. It was about my mother."

Aang's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Zuko. Of course." Aang placed his right fist into his left palm and bowed. Zuko reciprocated. "Do what you feel is right." Aang grabbed his staff and left the War Room.

Zuko took a deep breath and took the crown out of his bun and released his hair that now fell passed his neck. He stared at the piece in front of him. It was so strange, how his great-grandfather had given the crown to Avatar Roku, who somehow passed it along to Iroh, who gave it to him. Zuko laughed, thinking of all the coincidences. Now, he was friends with the avatar.

"Sir?" a guard came in. Zuko turned his head, but didn't completely turn his body. "Azula has requested an audience with you."

"Tell her I'll see her tomorrow." Zuko said. He pushed his hair into a messy bun and placed the crown in it.

"She said it is urgent. "The guard said again. "It's about Mei." Zuko's heart melted. Mei was the last person Zuko wanted to talk about.

"Fine. Tell her I'll see her tonight." Zuko said. The guard bowed and left. As did Zuko, moments later. He wanted to speak to his father first.

He went immediately into his room and changed into his robes and wrapped the cloak around his shoulders, tying the strings into a knot. His father used to hate it when Zuko wouldn't present himself in his warrior's clothes, but Zuko did not want to be spotted. He let his hair loose again and stared at himself in the mirror. The scar would almost instantly give him away. But somehow, he managed to get out of the Capital Gate without being seen.

The prison was not too far outside the capital. The guards were interested to know why he wanted to see his father, but Zuko requested an audience alone with the past Firelord.

"He is sick, My Lord." The guard said. "And will speak to no one."

Zuko looked at the guard. He could sense there was something the guard was not telling him, but right when he opened his mouth, Iroh walked right into the room from one of the hallways.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked. "What—?"

"My Prince," Iroh held his hand up. "My Prince, there is something you must hear. There isn't a lot of time, but it is very important that you not see your father right now."

Zuko, in a fit of anger, blew fire through his mouth at the wall. "Why?! Why, Uncle? I'm Firelord and I demand answers!"

"All in good time." Iroh said, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko needed to speak with Ozai. The memory of his mother was again pushed to the front of his mind.

"No. I'm seeing my father now." He walked past the guard and could hear his uncle yelling for him to stop, but it was no use. He stood in front of the door for a moment before pushing it in. When he saw what was before him, his eyes grew. His anger flared.

"Hello, my son." Ozai said casually. Tears streamed down Zuko's face. The girl who was sitting on Ozai's lap, pushed herself off and covered herself with her royal robes.

"Zuko, I—," the girl said.

"Mei?" Zuko could not believe his eyes. He closed them tightly and turned around, afraid to look at them. Half-dressed and still panting—Zuko never made her that tired. "Get yourself dressed, Mei."

"Zuko, it was my fault—," Ozai started.

"I don't care. You are to be sentenced to death tomorrow morning. And _you_—," he looked at his still half-naked wife. "—are banished from the Fire Nation." _Never forget who you are._ "But first," he looked back at his father. "You are going to tell me where my mother is."


End file.
